


Morals

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Good Chloé Bourgeois, Marc wears a skirt, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chloe has her morals.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Chloé Bourgeois, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains toxic masculinity so if you do not like it, I suggest you click off

"This is unacceptable! What you're wearing is completely inappropriate!" Mr. Damocles scolded the young boy.

"What? But Marc should be allowed to wear whatever he wants! It's not like you're in a position to tell him what and what not to wear." Marinette protested, crossing her arms.

"I-I think we should just drop it. I can just change my clothes." Marc said, trying to calm the bluenette down.

"No! I'm not letting Mr. Damocles punish you for wearing a dress." Marinette says.

"If that's how you want it, then. Marc, three hours of detention for breaking the schools dress code."

"Three hours?! There was no such rule that guys can't wear dresses or skirts!" Marinette complained and Marc places a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

Chloe was walking around the school with Sabrina, considering it was lunch time. She heard yelling coming from the principal's office and decided to investigate.

"What in the world did this Dupain-Cheng and her loser friend get into." Chloe said to no one in particular and pressed her ear against the door.

"You cannot wear a dress on school grounds! You are a boy, not a girl, Marc."

"What the-" The blonde girl cut herself off by instinctively kicking open the door.

"Uh- Chloe! What are you doing here? Did anyone teach you to knock?" Mr. Damocles says, crossing his arms at the mayor's daughter.

"Ugh, how could I knock when I heard what YOU said about boys wearing dresses." Chloe mimicked the principal's stance, a scowl growing on her face.

"What-"

"If you don't let Marc wear a dress right now, I'm going to call daddy and tell him to revoke your position as principal." Chloe threatened as she grabbed her cellphone from her pocket.

"No! I mean- yes! Yes, Marc you can absolutely wear a dress." The principal says in panic.

"Good, and don't ever let this happen again. If it does, I won't hesitate." The blonde waved her phone to tease the principal.

"Thank you, Mr. Damocles." Marc and Marinette thank him and the three exit the principal's office.

"And thank you, Chloe. I-I don't understand why you- did that, though?" Marc questioned and the blonde crosses her arms again.

"I have my morals." She flips her hair, looking away.

"Well, t-thank you again for standing up against Mr. Damocles. Any way I can- uh- make it up to you?" Marc offered, feeling as if he was in the girl's debt.

"Hm, I can't think of anything right now so I don't think there's any need. Whatever, run along now. Just tell me if Mr. Damocles is bothering you again." Chloe waved off the ravenette who thanks her again before running off to class.

"You know, that was really nice of you." Marinette smiles, giggling when the blondie let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"People say I'm bad, but I'm not a monster."


End file.
